1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fundus camera used in an ophthalmology clinic and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a fundus camera for photographing a fundus to obtain its electronic image has been provided by attaching a digital camera to a camera mount for film photographing. A photographed image is observed, stored, and controlled by transferring its image data to an image control device such as a computer. In the image control device, manipulating an input device such as a keyboard or a pointer device provides relatively much freedom to zoom in/out on an image displayed on a monitor and to edit and control a stored image.
Under such a system, the fundus camera may well have a complicated configuration of devices as it is equipped with the image control device besides its main body. Therefore, it will be advantageous to design the system such that an operator may zoom in/out on and control the photographed image on a monitor for observation included in the fundus camera.
In this case, however, the fundus camera needs to be equipped with a multitude of control members for processing images as well as a variety of control members for adjusting photographing conditions (intensity of illumination light, movements of a focusing lens, and the like). This could complicate a configuration of control parts of the fundus camera. In addition, a multiplicity of the control members would degrade operability because it requires an operator to distinguish between the members to be operated for photographing and those to be operated for image playback viewing or image control.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and has an object to overcome the above problems and to provide a fundus camera intended for improving its operability by simplifying control parts of its devices.
To achieve the objects and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, a fundus camera is provided with simplified control parts of its devices which improves operability. The fundus camera is provided with a monitor, observation means, photographing means, storage means, mode selection means, and input means. The observation means photographs an image of the fundus illuminated with infrared illumination light for observation, and displays the image on the monitor. The photographing means has a photoelectric photographing element and a focusing lens movable in a direction of an optical axis to focus the image of the fundus on the photoelectric photographing element, and photographs an image of the fundus illuminated with illumination light for photographing. The storage means stores the image of the fundus photographed by the photographing means therein. The mode selection means selects one mode from a plurality of modes including at least one of a photographing mode for photographing the image of the fundus, a playback mode for playing back and displaying the photographed image of the fundus on the monitor, and a control mode for controlling the stored image of the fundus. The input means inputs a signal specific to the selected mode.
In another aspect of the invention, the fundus camera is provided with a monitor, observation means, photographing means, moving means, storage means, mode selection means, and input means. The observation means photographs an image of the fundus illuminated with infrared illumination light for observation, and displays the image on the monitor. The photographing means has a photoelectric photographing element and a focusing lens movable in a direction of an optical axis to focus the image of the fundus on the photoelectric photographing element, and photographs an image of the fundus illuminated with illumination light for photographing. The moving means moves the focusing lens. The storage means stores the image of the fundus photographed by the photographing means therein. The mode selection means selects one mode from a plurality of modes including at least one of a photographing mode for photographing the image of the fundus, a playback mode for playing back and displaying the photographed image of the fundus on the monitor, and a control mode for controlling the stored image of the fundus. The input means inputs a signal for operating the moving means.
And yet, in another aspect of the invention, the fundus camera is provided with a monitor, an observation optical system, a photographing optical system, a storage part, a mode selection switch, a signal input unit, and a control part. The observation optical system has a photographing element for photographing an image of the fundus illuminated with infrared illumination light for observation. The photographing optical system has a photoelectric photographing element and a focusing lens movable in a direction of an optical axis to focus an image of the fundus illuminated with illumination light for photographing on the photographing element. The memory temporarily stores the photographed image of the fundus therein. The storage part stores the photographed fundus image therein. The mode selection switch for selecting one mode from a plurality of modes including at least one of a photographing mode for photographing the image of the fundus, a playback mode for playing back and displaying the temporarily stored image of the fundus on the monitor, and a control mode for controlling the stored image of the fundus. The signal input unit inputs a signal. The control part generates a control signal specific to an inputted signal based on the selected mode.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in the following description, are obvious from the description, or may be learned by practicing the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the claims.